Osomatsu-san Osomatsu x reader chapter 1
by CutieMatsuno
Summary: This is my first story on here so bear with me...not such to say but this story has mature content.


It was late. You cursed under your breath as you walked down the sidewalk towards your apartment. _'Why did I decide to leave my apartment at 12:00?! I'm so fucking tired.'_ You arrived at your apartment and opened the door. Your friend,(friend's name/F/N) was sleeping on the couch. It seemed like they have been waiting for you to get back. "Hey...(F/N) wake up!" You yelled; gently pushing them. "Huh? Oh you're back from the store! Did you get what I asked for?" They sat up; rubbing their hands together and smiling. "Yeah. Here." You handed them a bag of their favorite chips. "Oh by the way." (F/N) said opening the bag of chips. "I got a job as a maid at someone's house. They seem really nice. Oh, and you're not gonna believe this!" They said popping a handful of chips into their mouth. "I met sextriplets!" Your eyes widened. "What?! Are you serious?!" You sat beside them on the couch listening to their every word. "I don't know! All I did was talk to their parents about some shit and then I met their sons! I was so surprised!" They took another handful of chips and stuffed them into their mouth. "You got to take me over there to see them! I have to take pictures!" (F/N) sighed. "Alright. But don't do anything to make it awkward, okay?" You nodded. "Alright."

"Alright this is where they live." (F/N) said the next day. You stood there saying nothing, trying not to have an anxiety attack. You were very shy and anti-social. _'I am not ready. I'm going to pass out in front of them and it'll be so embarrassing.'_ (F/N) knocked on the door and as soon as they did, you two heard someone running towards the door and they quickly slid open the door. It was a man wearing a yellow hoodie, blue shorts, slippers, and they had a bowl cut. "HI! HI! WELCOME BACK (F/N) CHAN!" (F/N) waved at them smiling. "Good morning Jyushimatsu. This is my friend, (Y/N)." The man looked at you. "OH! HELLO (Y/N) CHAN! NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M JYUSHIMATSU!" You smiled shyly and waved a little. _'He seems nice. But that's just one. And what's his name again? Jyushimatsu? I'll have to remember that..._ ' You and your friend walked inside and started to take your shoes off. (F/N) walked into a room where it seemed like everyone else was in. You followed her into the room then froze. There they were. The rest of the sextriplets. They all looked at you then quickly stood up. Your friend walked over to you and rapped their arm around your neck. "Guys this is my friend, (Y/N)." The man in blue walked up to you which kind of made you mentally cringe. "Ah~. Hello darling. My name is Karamatsu. But you can call me anytime~" The man in purple suddenly threw a chair at the blue one. "Shut up Shittymatsu." You just stood there awkwardly until the one in red caught your eye and walked up to you. "Hello. My name is Osomatsu. The one in blue is Karamatsu, the one in green is Choromatsu, the one in purple is Ichimatsu, the one in yellow is Jyushimatsu, and the one in pink is our baby brother, Todomatsu."

You didn't really care much for the rest except Osomatsu. Something about him made him stand out from the rest of his brothers. Over the past few weeks, you and Osomatsu got to know each other better. Hell, he knew more things about you then you knew of him which was odd considering you only knew each other for about two weeks. And in those two weeks, you secretly fell in love with him. You wanted him to feel the same way about you too. "So (Y/N) chan." Osomatsu said walking with you to the comic book store. "Yeah?" You turned towards him, his face looked red. _'Oh lord. His face is red. He's blushing! Why? WHY?!'_ He turned towards you. "Can I..." You mentally smiled, hoping he was going to confess his feelings towards you. "...Borrow some money?" You frowned. "Sigh, fine. Whatever... What's it for?" You both walked into the book store. "Porn." You wanted to hit him but he was making those puppy eyes he makes that makes you want to hug him. "Ugh...Fine..." You handed him the money and he ran off into the adult section of the store. You sadly sighed and walked to some tables and sat down. You got tired and decided to doze off. Osomatsu usually takes about 3 hours to decide what book to get so you had more than enough time. You laid your head down and closed your eyes.

You opened your eyes to find yourself tied up to a bed. You couldn't move your arms nor legs. "Uh, where am I?" You looked at yourself. All of your clothes were gone and you were completely naked. You saw someone walking towards you. You heard the figure giggle as it stepped into the light. "O-Osomatsu. What's going on? Where are we?" Osomatsu climbed on top of you and covered your mouth with his hand. "Shhh~. (Y/N) chan. It's okay. Calm down." He moved his hand from your mouth and kissed you gently. You moaned quietly as he moved one of is hands and slid his hand down to your pussy; rubbing against your entrance. He pulled his lips away from yours and slowly inserted his pointer and middle finger into your pussy. You moaned loudly. He started to go faster making you a moaning mess. "Osomatsu! I'm gonna!..."

You felt someone shake you awake and you shot your head up. It was Osomatsu. You quickly realized what happened earlier was only a dream. "Hey wake up. We have to leave, this place is going to close soon." He said while he helped you out of the chair. On the way out of the comic book store, Osomatsu offered to walk you home; which you accepted. As you two walked towards your apartment, you decided to make a conversation. "So, what did you get?" Osomatsu pulled out a porno magazine from a plastic bag. "Bam! I got this. It was just five dollars! Real cheap!" He rubbed the bottom of his nose with his pointer finger and smiled. "Well. Here we are. Thank you for walking with me." You kissed him suddenly and instantly shot back, blushing. Osomatsu was frozen in shock. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" You covered your face with your hands. Osomatsu pulled your hands away from your face and kissed you back. You leaned in and soon enough, you two were French kissing. You pulled away to get some air. You pulled him onto your apartment and you both fell onto the couch. You both started to kiss again; Osomatsu took off your shirt and pants leaving you in your bra and panties. He saw your panties. It was already wet from the dream you had and from the kissing. He took off your bra and panties and stared at you. "Don't stare at me..." You said covering your breast. He moved your hands away and started to mess with your boobs. You moan his name making him jump in surprise. You moved your hands down to his pants and unzipped them. He stopped messing your boobs and looked at his boner. "Ah. Sorry." You smiled and began to rub his dick with your palm. "It's okay Osomatsu." You pulled down his pants and underwear, showing his erection. You grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off. "Ah.. Ah (Y/N) chan! Ah!" You pulled him into another French kiss and moved his dick close to your entrance and slowly pulled him inside you. "Ah. Osomatsu~" He began to thrust his dick farther inside you. "AH~ Right there Osomatsu!" The moans made him harder and he went faster. He leaned into your ear. "You belong to me now."


End file.
